Pikachu Valley
|slogan=Electric paradise. |translated_name=Pikachu Valley |location= |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} Pikachu Valley (Japanese: ピカチュウの Pikachu Valley) is located northwest of . It only appears in . Geography Pikachu Valley is a small enclosure on Akala Island where gather to interact with others. The can interact with the Pikachu and befriend them. The area is watched over by two s. There is a Pikachu-themed trailer towards the center of the valley that if the player tries to enter, they are stopped by one to three Pikachu exiting the trailer. There seems to be a limitless amount of Pikachu that come out of the trailer, and the Trial Guide near the trailer will count them, although he will eventually lose track. Behind the trailer is a river that blocks access to the rest of the valley. In the background, more Pikachu, as well as a and a can be seen moving about. The far end of the valley is a mountain marked with caves. On top of the mountain is a small lake that flows down to the river as a waterfall. According to a Trial Guide that watches over the area, some Pikachu that come from the valley have gone on to be stars, including the famous "Chuuster" seen lounging at the Hano Grand Resort. Items mod 3}}|0=Cap f|1=Shirt m|2=Shirt f}}|size=40|From the female for completing her quiz|US=yes|UM=yes|display=Pikachu Cap and Shirt}} |US=yes|UM=yes}} Pokémon |type1=Electric|alliesna=N/A}} In the anime , , and Mimo visited Pikachu Valley in A Plethora of Pikachu!. They met a -crazy girl named Pikala, who gave each of them Pikachu ears and a Pikachu tail and told them to use the word "Pika" in every sentence. When a female Pikachu nicknamed Curly started showing affection towards Ash's Pikachu, Pikala's Pikachu, nicknamed the Boss, jealously challenged him to a fight, where the one who bites their opponent's tail first wins. Ash's Pikachu won the fight, but just when everything was settling down, appeared and tried to steal every Pikachu in the valley with 's . However, their plan was foiled by Pikala after she had the Boss use . It appeared again during a flashback in SM114, as a was shown stealing Pikala's Pikanium Z. Pikachu Valley trailer anime.png|Trailer Pokémon seen at Pikachu Valley Trivia * Very rarely, when the attempts to enter the trailer, a will appear in the doorway instead of a , before disappearing back inside. If the player informs the male Trial Guide about the encounter, he doesn't believe them and says that they must have been seeing things. * The Pikachu, , and at the back of the valley might be a reference to a story told about a similar trio in a book located on the third floor of the . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=皮卡丘山谷 |zh_cmn=皮卡丘山谷 |fi=Pikachu-laakso |fr=Plaine des Pikachu |de=Pikachu-Tal |it=Valle dei Pikachu |ko=피카츄 골짜기 |pl=Dolina Pikachu |pt_br=Vale dos Pikachu Pikachu vale |es=Valle de los Pikachu }} Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations de:Pikachu-Tal es:Valle de los Pikachu fr:Plaine des Pikachu it:Valle dei Pikachu ja:ピカチュウのたに zh:皮卡丘山谷